Jun Inoue
Jun Inoue is the main male protagonist of Love Live! Sunshine!!. He is a first year student at Numazu Municipal High School. Jun is childhood friends with Chika Takami, You Watanabe and Kanan Matsuura. Appearance Jun has black hair which he usually keeps up, sometimes to the sides of his head, exposing parts of his forehead. However, his hair has a habit of getting messy, something which he isn't comfortable with due to the look it gives him. He wears green-freamed eyeglasses and has dark blue eyes. Personality Jun is best described as being what any other 15-years old teenage boy would be in his age; kind, smart but also easily nervous of things he isn't too eager about. Jun is altruistic in that he will help out other people in need even if after it it becomes very inconvenient for him or just cause more trouble for him, he never complains about it. He very rarey thinks of himself and tends to think of other people's well-being more than his own. Jun always extends a helping hand to other people, especially his childhood friends Chika, You and Kanan of whom he really cares about due to being close friends for years. As noted by Chika, Jun tries to give people a chance to redeem themselves even after they had done something wrong. He is also very clever to think of other possible solutions for a problem he may face and even think of other possible strategies to take. Despite these, luck seems to not be on his side as, much like Yoshiko, he always ends up on the receiving end of any misfortune near him. Similarly to Kanan, Jun is the more mature one among his friends, but this is sometimes overshadowed by his lack of self-confidence and anxious behavior. This is always highlighted where he hardly gives himself any credit for any good that he does. Jun also seems to hold a crush on Kanan, which Chika and You are aware of. His general kindness is often looked as as one of his best characteristics because of how selfless he is, but also viewed his own flaw to due to how nice he is, how easily forgiving he can be and how it can also sometimes obscure his better judgement over others. This is combined with his lack of self-confidence because of how he can never do things on his own without reassurance from others or being persuaded to go through with it. Jun is also arachnophobic due to an incident where he was locked inside their pre-school's small storage shed and was met with a group of spiders that bit him. It's from this where he also developed his claustrophobia due to the shed's tiny space that prevented him from moving around to flee from the spiders. Background [ To be Added... ] Story [ To be Added... ] Relationships Friends 'Chika Takami:' Jun's childhood bestfriend. Jun and Chika have known each other for years and have always been together as very close friends. Prior to beginning middle school, the two were always in the same class, as well with You. Jun looks up to her as someone he can depend on if he needs it as Chika is often ready to help him out when he asks, mostly due to Chika being the one to always help Jun get over his shyness and low self-confidence. However, he tends to get dragged into almost everything Chika does, things that he can't say "no" to, especially if it concerns something that Chika can't be talked out of. 'You Watanabe:' Jun's childhood friend. 'Kanan Matsuura:' Jun's other childhood friend. Jun met Kanan when she had defended him from a group of bullies that were picking on him and helped him back up afterwards. The two got to know each other that day before he introduced her to Chika and You. Ever since then Jun has held a crush on Kanan stemming from both that time that she saved him and from her caring and friendly attitude which she admires about her, though he has not gotten up in confessing to her after so long despite wanting to due to thinking that she may no reciprocte and not wanting to damage their friendship and make things awkward between them. Trivia [ To be Added... ] Category:Love Live! Character